


Of Wolves and Cats

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Quick Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Dick, Dog Dick, Gay, Growth, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Male on Male, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Werecat, Werewolf, big wolf boys make for great sex, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: What happens when you take a fat-bottomed femboy who is a werewolf, and a tall twink who's a werecat and have them fuck on a night of a full moon? Read this and find outThis is the first in a string of commissions I did over the course of December, focusing on lower word counts at a discounted price. They were fun to do and pretty varied, hope you enjoy.
Series: Quick Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583002
Kudos: 21





	Of Wolves and Cats

“Oh, you fiend. Taking advantage of a short were-boy like me~” Valin chuckled as he was pushed against the wall, his laughter gentle and charming. Valin’s short stature was only accentuated by his messy hair, wide rear, and large ass…not to mention the huge bulge in his trousers.

The person ‘taking advantage’ of him was a tall, thin twink of a man, with deep blue hair currently in a tight ponytail. His yellow eyes glistening with mischief as he bit gently onto Valin’s ear, making him chuckle once more. “Oh, I’m going to be far more than a fiend tonight. Tonight, I’m going to make you my little puppy~”

“Is that right?” Valin reached around to grab his ass, which wasn’t nearly as big as his own, but still shapely and toned, and more importantly, very fun to squeeze. “Why don’t you prove it then, Lance?” He looked up, smiling to Lance’s pale features, their near full foot of height difference having to force him to arch his neck.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will. Besides, I’m feeling very…feral, tonight~” Lance leaned down, locking his lips with Valin as he reached down further, digging his hands into Valin’s bountiful ass, before lifting him up. As Lance carried Valin to the bed, Valin felt his hands grip harder, and grow slightly larger.

This was going to be fun. Little by little, Valin felt Lance growing, as well as fur starting to spread across his fur, and the general shape of his lips changing, turning from human to more…feline, version. Lance pulled away, smiling as his long tongue pulled back into his mouth.

His eyes were still bright and glaring, but his hair had grown out, making a proper mane around his face, while grey-blue fur grew over his body. “So, ready?” the werecat smirked, his feline cheeks curling up into a smile. It was always enjoyable for Valin to watch Lance transform, it was always elegant and smooth, compared to his own.

Valin smirked as he reached his hands down, grabbing hold of the swollen bulge in Lance’s tights. They were already strained, and now they were ripping at the seams. “Goodness, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my favorite kitten so swollen~” Valin’s taunt drew a low growl from Lance, the large werecat towering over the smaller boy.

“Oh, is that so? Well, why don’t you get a closer look?” Lance placed his large, clawed hand on top of Valin’s head, pushing him down with a bit extra strength than he usually had. Valin chuckled as he leaned into Lance’s bulge, biting his lip at the sensation of the barbs poking through the fabric. Lance only really grew taller as a werecat, slightly wider and muscular, but he was lithe and flexible, and bigger where it mattered…but not by much compared to Valin.

“Let’s see here. Oh my, so big~” Valin cooed as he pulled Lance’s tights down, to get smacked cleaning in the face by his barbed cock. Compared to how it was when he was a normal human, it was over twice as long, tapering off at a full foot of throbbing cat-meat, precum drooling from the tip, his barbs standing hard yet still flexible.

And those balls. Valin still had him beat in almost every department, but that was fine, Lance was much more of a bottom anyhow. But regardless, how large Lance’s balls had swollen up was remarkable even to Valin, he couldn’t help but cup them and feel their weight.

“God’s above, you must be really pent-mmph!” Valin choked loudly as Lance grew impatient, shoving his cock down Valin’s throat with a rough thrust, and a quick yank of his arm.

“Quiet. Suck.” Lance’s growling voice sent shivers down Valin’s spine. It was a rare thing for Lance to be dominant, but when he was, God’s Valin loved it. Valin ran his tongue along the barbed shaft, his hand raising up to cup the swollen balls swinging beneath him. Lance let out a growling moan as he began to move back and forth. His hips slightly swaying as he pushed deeper into Valin’s throat, pulling back slightly, only to push back in.

Valin’s eyes watered slightly as Lance continued to fuck his throat with a smoothness and strength that was hard to match or describe. He was stronger than usual, but how lithe and flexible he was, it felt more like a gentle sensual fuck, as opposed to the hard rutting if felt like.

“Fuck you’re tight. Perfect for my kitty cock~” Valin hummed around Lance’s cock, his own cock throbbing in arousal as his face was fucked fast and hard. The barbs on Lance’s length pricking and pulling at the inside of Valin’s mouth, a pleasurable pain that he loved to feel whenever Lance topped.

“Cumming!” Lance growled as he gripped Valin’s head, pulling him flush to his crotch, his swollen balls slapping his chin. Lance’s cock pulsed and throbbed, his cum shooting from the pointed tip in slow, but large ropes. Each rope was thick and warm, gliding down Valin’s throat like hot cream, which, it basically was.

Valin’s pupils slowly resembled hearts as his throat bulged slightly, each rope of cum visibly traveling down his throat to his stomach. Lance panted loudly as he thrust in and out of Valin’s mouth, his cock barely moving, as his hips gyrated ever so slightly. His tail wrapped around his own leg, his claws digging into Valin’s hair as he howled in pleasure before collapsing on top of Valin.

Lance was panting in pleasure as he lay across the bed, his cock still stuck inside of Valin’s mouth. “That was great. Ready for round…two?” Lance froze as he saw the light shine over him. He turned his head slowly to see the full moon shining through the window. He gulped; he had no idea that tonight was a full moon…this wasn’t good.

Beneath him, Valin began to wriggle and squirm, and little by little, Lance felt the tightness around his cock start to become less. His body was lifted by Valin, who was growing rapidly by the second. Fur growing out from Valin’s body, getting shaggy and thick, much thicker than Lance’s fur.

Lance let out a yelp as he was lifted ever higher, his cock still inside of Valin’s mouth. The size and shape-changing quickly. From the human shape, he was normally, to the longer maw of a wolf…a werewolf, to be exact. Valin growled slightly beneath Lance, a low rumbling that made Lance let out a yelping mewl.

A long, wet, and warm tongue poked out and licked around Lance’s balls, making him moan loudly, arching his back as his hands dug into Valin’s thick fur, his feet kicking at the air as he was lifted up. Large hands dug into his ass as the tongue continued to work at his cock and balls, a rolling meow escaping his lips as he came again. His load a lot less in all regards compared to the one he just unloaded, but it was still a lot.

Valin chuckled as he lifted Lance away and deposited the werecat onto the bed. Lance let out a light ‘ooph’ as he was dropped to the bed, looking up at Valin with wide eyes, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. As a werewolf, Valin was, well, he was something.

Massive beyond comparison. Where Lance went from just shy of six foot to just shy of seven feet, when he transformed, Valin went from just over five foot to a massively towering twelve-foot. His shoulders wide and strong, his thick fur covering most of his body, but thankfully he kept his hips and ass, which only got larger as he did.

But then, there was that cock. That absolute third leg, monolith, gigantic steel pipe of a cock. The red rocket never failed to make Lance a drooling, mind-numbed mess, both from the size and from the musk that emanated from the damn thing. Lance’s eyes grew hazy as he gazed at the precum leaking tip, the cock throbbing as massive drops of almost milky precum splashed onto the floor, then his eyes went lower, and his heart felt like it stopped.

If Lance’s balls were swollen, then Valin’s were just…fuck there was no way to describe them. Huge. Swinging. Sloshing. Balls that looked just as comfortable to lay on, as it would to have them lay on you. To lick and suck them, to have them slap you as you were railed, would be absolute heaven.

“So, little kitten, ready to help your big dog?” Valin’s voice was deeper and rumbling, a certain…roll to it that made Lance shiver from ear to tail tip. The massive shadow looming over him making his ears go flat against his skull as Valin grabbed the much smaller male and flipped him over. Lance moaned from the ‘gentle’ manhandling as he fell onto his stomach, before he froze, feeling the massive organ at his tail hole.

“Please…fucking destroy me~”

“I will~” Valin growled as he wrapped his hands around Lance’s midsection, completely getting his fingers around the lithe werecat with complete ease. With their size difference, it was apparent that Lance was less of a partner and more of a cocksleeve.

And boy did he love it. As Valin pushed harder and harder into Lance’s tight hole, Lance’s eyes grew wider and wider. His mouth hanging open as the air was being pushed out of him, his claws digging into the bedsheets, shredding them were he held. Then, with a loud pop, Valin broke in.

“FUCK!” Lance arched his back as far as Valin allowed, his cock throbbing beneath him, cum gushing out against the bed. Valin smirk as he pushed harder into his little catboi. His cock dissenting Lance’s stomach so much that Valin was already pushing down into the bed before he was even halfway, hell he didn’t even have a quarter of his cock inside of him.

“So tight. You haven’t been fucked in a while, I’ll fix that~” Valin grunted as he lifted Lance’s light body up, yanking him down onto his cock. Lance let out a high-pitched yelp, almost a gasp, as his stomach stretched up nearly past his chest, his cock spewing like a firehose, and flopping around just as much.

“You know, there’s supposed to be another two full moons this month, somehow. Isn’t that great~” Lance as completely lost in the pleasure, his arms going back and gripping onto Valin’s thick fur, while his legs dangled helplessly several feet in the air. His eyes rolled as he came, again and again, all while Valin was just holding him on his cock.

“I really need to get my cock all the way inside you~” Valin chuckled as he slowly pulled Lance up off his cock. His body slowly going back to ‘normal’ as the bulge pulled out. Lance let out a tiny whimper, but Valin wasn’t going to let his kitten go unfilled.

In one savage, powerful thrust, his arms pulling down and his hips pushing up, his cock was buried in Lance. With a loud wet squelch, the tip of Valin’s cock shot out from between Lance’s lips. His eyes growing wide, hearts dancing in his pupils as his cock shot off like a rocket, cum splattering against the wall, and some even managing to hit the ceiling.

“Oh yeah, that’s what I like to feel. It’s been way too long since I got this deep inside you. And you know what, I feel like going even further~” Lance looked back, at least as far as he could, curious as to what Valin meant. With a loud grunt of effort, Valin pushed hard on Lance. Pulling his body hard on his cock, and then Lance realized what he was doing.

His body stretched way past the point it should have been able to, and with a pop that could most likely be heard around the world, Lance was hilted on Valin’s knot. “Aaaaah~” Valin let out a sigh of relief as cum flowed from his cock. Thick, white, and so warm Lance would feel it travel through the cock inside of him.

As Lance’s eyes rolled, all he could think about was that knot, even as he stared up to the tip of Valin’s cock poking out of his mouth. The knot bulged out his stomach even further than Valin’s cock easily twice as thick as Lance’s entire body, the bulging, throbbing knot felt like it was gently pushing against Lance in every regard. Like a belly full of cum, but the cum was moving from the inside out. And speaking of cum.

Ropes oozed out of his cock, and with Lance aimed straight up, had it drool all over and down him. His fur plastered at every layer with Valin’s thick batter, like a thick syrup, drizzling down his entire body. “I’m gonna keep you here all night…my little cocksleeve~”


End file.
